Call Me Maybe?
by LuvBTR35
Summary: Harper thought that today would just be a normal day at the roller skating rink. But when she runs into a mysterious guy with chocolate brown eyes, is it love at first sight? Or just another fantasy? 1Shot :


**Hi!  
><strong>

**Okay so this is my first story! EEEPP! It's so exciting! I love roller skating so I thought this would be a cool idea for a story! I really hope that everyone likes it! I'm gonna try writing some 1shot stories to get the hang of it then I will write a multi-chapter story! :) I own the characters Harper, Liam, Kyle and Jocelyn. I wish I owned Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan! :( Aww.. well.. Thanks to Logan's Honey Pie for getting me into writing stories about Big Time Rush.. Check out her stories! We wrote a collaboration story together! Now enough of me talking.. It's story time! :) Enjoyyyyy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Harper! I wanna get skating!" Jocelyn yelled running in front of me toward the door to Great Brook Roller Skating Rink. I followed behind. This place was like my second home. We came here every weekend because Jocelyn and I had be come skate instructors here. As I walked in I saw Liam, my childhood best friend who Jocelyn and I had recruited to come work with us. I ran over and gave him a hug from behind. "Hey! Did I scare ya?" I replied. " Harper, just seeing your face scares me!" he said jokingly, giving me a slap on the back of the head. I slapped him back then walked over to meet Jocelyn and get our skates. I grabbed my neon pink and lime green roller skates and sat down at one of the booths and put them on. After I had them on I went back to the snack bar and got myself a can of Mountain Dew and chugged it down. Then I went to the stereo and put on "SOS" by The Jonas Brothers. I skated out to the rink to practice before people started to file in. After a while I got tired and decided to sit down. I looked over to see Jocelyn talking to Kyle, the guy she really liked. I wouldn't go over and bother her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see four dudes that were all wearing baseball caps and Ray Ban sunglasses. I just figured they were new and didn't really worry about them. Jocelyn skated over and sat in the seat across from me. "Guess what?" she said to me, excitedly. "What?" I said, still thinking about the guys that just came in the door. "Kyle just asked me out!" Jocelyn screamed. "OMG!" I replied. "That's so exciting!" Jocelyn looked so happy! I was glad that Kyle asked her out! Now she could stop talking about him! I got up and dragged Jocelyn to the skating rink. As soon as I was getting on, I wasn't looking and ran into one of the guys I had saw come in. He looked at me "Sorry" he muttered. He reached his hand out to help me up. I saw him take off his sunglasses and I couldn't help but stare into his chocolate brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Logan." He said to me. "Hi I'm Harper." I said. "Harper, that's a pretty name. So Harper, would you like to get a soda with me?" he asked. "Sure, I'd love to" I replied, screaming on the inside because a really cute guy just asked me on a "date". Logan and I skated over to the snack bar where he bought me a Coke. We sat down at a booth. "So Harper, do you work here or something?" he asked me. "Yeah I work as an instructor with my best friend Jocelyn and my childhood best friend Liam." I said. "That's really cool!" he said smiling. "I can't believe I'm saying this but your really cute Logan." I said trying not to sound desperate. "Awww! Your so sweet Harper!" I blushed. Then Logan's friends Carlos, Kendall and James skated over towards us. "Hey Logan. We gotta...Who's the hot chick?" James said looking at me in awe. "This is Harper. Harper this is Kendall, James, and Carlos, my best buds and the other three members of Big Time Rush." Logan said. "OMG! You guys are Big Time Rush! I never knew It was you the whole time! I am a huge fan of Big Time Rush!" I replied happily. "Awesome!" Kendall said smiling. "But seriously dude.. We gotta go!" Carlos said. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote my phone number on it. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe?" I said handing the paper to Logan. "I'll definitely call you." he said winking at me. We got up and he gave me a hug. "Bye!" Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall said. I watched them leave and then skated over to Jocelyn and Liam who were hanging out by the stereo. "Okay... You will not believe what just happened!" I said excitedly! "What Harper what? they both said with weird looks on their faces. "So I was going to skate when this dude in a Batman hat and Ray Ban sunglasses and I collided. I fell and he helped me took off his sunglasses and I couldn't help but stare into his chocolate brown eyes. He introduced himself and then asked me if I wanted to get a soda. Turns out that it was Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush. We talked for a few minutes then he had to leave so I wrote my cell number on a piece of paper and handed it to him saying 'Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe?' and he said he would! Now I'm all happy!" I said, my voice all shaky because I was excited! "OMG Harper! That's awesome!" Jocelyn said freaking out. "That's cool." Liam replied. Then I heard my cell phone go off in my pocket. I take my phone out to find a text from a mysterious number I had never seen before. I opened it and it read ' Hey Harper! It was really cool getting to meet you today! Lets hang out sometime soon! Xoxo Logan :)' I screamed. Today was probably one of the best days of my life!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Reviews? If you have any ideas on stories for me to write feel free to tweet me on Twitter.<strong> **"LoganBTRFans"**** :) **

** xoxo **

**Alexis**


End file.
